


A Reader’s Lament

by pokeystar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Christmas Music, Fanon, Filk, Other, Song Parody, fandom: community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeystar/pseuds/pokeystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk of "All I Want for Christmas (is my two front teeth)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reader’s Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1845) by Don Gardner. 



A Reader's Lament

Every day the hopelessness mocks me  
my fantasy life is stale as you can see  
I don't know just who to blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be!

All I want for Christmas  
is an update to my fav WIP,  
my fav WIP,  
see my favorite story!

Gee, if I could only  
have an update to my fav WIP,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Ficmas."

It seems so long since I could say,  
"Yippee, there's a new chappie to read!"  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if there were eight million new words to heed

All I want for Christmas  
is an update to my fav WIP,  
my fav WIP,  
see my favorite story.

Gee, if I could only  
have an update to my fav WIP,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Ficmas!"


End file.
